Another Tipton on Deck
by Purple. Is. My. Life
Summary: Sawyer Tipton is trying to develop a new and better personality. But in the meantime, Zack, her former enemy, drops hints to the oblivious Sawyer that he's interested. But what Zack doesn't know is, Sawyer may harbor a slight crush on Cody. Pls. R&R.


"Hi, I'm Sawyer Tipton. You may know me as London Tipton's cousin." A girl Zack and Cody's age, who has light brown hair in a bob style, green eyes and braces. "But I'd really appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as 'that rich heiress' cousin'. Actually, I'm a heiress, too. I used to live in the Tipton Hotel with London, and these two blonde kids. But hey, we're talking about me here. You see, I'm pretty, I'm rich, and I'm not dumb unlike London. What more could you ask for in a girl?"

-Sawyer tucked a portion of her hair behind her ear.-

"But I know you want to know more about me. You see, I'm 12 years old, and I'm practically best friends with these two awesome *but not as awesome as me* boys. Their names are Zack and Cody. Cody and me are tight, but Zack and me are... not." She continued. "We pick on each other, we call each other names, basically, we hate each other. Who can blame me? He's loud, obnoxious, and short. It all started the day we first met. He asked me out, I said no, I mean why would I say yes? And then he got all sensitive and told me I thought I was too good for him. It's true, but I'd never admit that. Then I hired this dumb, but cute boy to pose as my boyfriend so I had an excuse to why I turned him down. He blew it, then I got found out, which made things even worse. I managed to make him forgive me using my girlish charm, of course."

-Sawyer flipped her hair.-

"Did I mention, I like playing with my hair, a lot? Anyway, it all ends tomorrow, where I officially move from Boston to Seattle to be with my parents who just had a baby, and didn't tell me until after 3 weeks." She said. "I know that years from now, people will be watching this and think: 'God, could someone really be that perfect?'. So this is why I'm doing this, to give the future people the pleasure of seeing what Sawyer Tipton's life was like. So anyway- - -"

Sawyer put the video on stop. It was a video she made in 2005. In present time, it's 2010.

"Whatcha watchin'?" A 5-year-old Claire asked.

"A video of someone that existed a long time ago." Sawyer said. "It's totally worthless."

"Oh." Claire said. "I'm gonna miss you so bad, big sister."

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby Claire." Sawyer said, pinching her sister's cheeks.

"No, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 5 years old!" Claire said, holding out her 5 fingers to prove her point.

"Oh, alright then. Sorry, Miss." Sawyer said.

"That's okay." Claire said.

* * *

"Don't forget me, okay?" Claire said.

"I won't." Sawyer kissed Claire on the forehead. "Tell mom and dad I said bye."

Sawyer watched as Claire left in a car being driven by their chauffeur. She was in England, Manchester. And it was actually Sawyer leaving, and not Claire leaving. Why was she in Manchester? Her parents decided to leave her with relatives again. But Sawyer was more than reluctant to. But she knew her parents would kill her if she didn't.

"But it wouldn't hurt to do some sight-seeing first, right Rebel?"

Rebel barked.

"Yeah, you're right. They don't leave for another hour, anyway." Sawyer said, picking up her puppy. "Come on."

* * *

"Cody, how much longer do we have to stay here?" Zack complained.

"Stop whining. You want the pizza, don't you?" Cody asked.

"Yes, of course!" Zack said.

"Good. I already told you we're number 38." Cody said.

"Number 6!" The guy at the counter said.

"Oh, man." Zack said.

* * *

"Excuse me, but mind if I cut? I wouldn't ask, except these are really heavy." Someone asked, carrying a mountain of clothes.

"Sure." Sawyer said.

"Thank you so much." She gave a sigh of relief as she dropped the clothes on the counter.

"Wow, that's an awful lot of clothes. You must be very rich to afford all that." Sawyer said.

"Who, me? No way, I'm just a country girl from Kettlecorn. All this stuff is my friend's." She said. "I think you might know her. London Tipton?"

"You're London's friend?" Sawyer asked.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but I swear, it's true!" She said.

"I believe you. As long as you believe me when I tell you this: I'm Sawyer. Sawyer Tipton. London's cousin." Sawyer extended her hand for her to shake.

"You're London's cousin?" She asked. "Not that I don't believe you, it's just- - -"

"Bailey! Where are all my clothes?" A familiar voice asked.

"Right here, London." Bailey said.

"So I assume you're Bailey?" Sawyer said.

Bailey laughed. "Yeah. Bailey Pickett."

"Bailey, this is no time to chit-chat with strange girls, my sunglasses are missing!" London said.

"They're right here, London." Sawyer said, lowering the sunglasses that was resting on her head.

"Oh. Thanks, stranger!" London said.

"London, she's no stranger, she's your cousin." Bailey said.

"Cousin? Which one?" London asked.

"The one that's named Sawyer." Sawyer said.

"Um... Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." London said.

Sawyer sighed.

* * *

"London! I _am _your cousin!" Sawyer said. "It's Sawyer! You know, the one who lived next to your suite at The Tipton?"

"Here, hold this." London said, handing a shopping bag to Sawyer.

"Don't feel bad. She has the memory of a peanut." Bailey said.

"Are you kidding? If her brain was chocolate, it wouldn't fill an M&M." Sawyer said.

London stopped, then turned around.

"Uh-oh." Sawyer said.

Nobody would insult her like that, except for:

"Sawyer!" London said in excitement, as she hugged her cousin.

"Phew." Sawyer gave a sigh of relief as she hugged back.

* * *

"Hi sweetie." Bailey said, giving Cody a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." Cody said.

"I missed you, too." Bailey said. "Oh, by the way, look who we ran into..."

"Hi there." Zack said, making her way through the new girl that just caught his eye. "Are you here alone?"

"Zack?" She asked.

"Oh, I see the good name travels fast." Zack said. "And you are?"

"Sawyer Tipton."

"Oh, that's a- Sawyer Tipton?" Zack asked.

"Sawyer?" Cody asked.

"Hey, Cody. Long time no see, guys." Sawyer said.

"You let your hair grow." Cody said, hugging Sawyer.

"Yeah. You guys always wanted me to." Sawyer said.

"And you got your braces removed..." Cody said.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Sawyer said. "So, Zack. Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I-I-uh..." Zack stuttered. "Sawyer?"

Sawyer laughed.


End file.
